


6:30 am

by electric_stydiax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double proposal, Lingerie, M/M, Phone Sex, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Kuroo goes on a work trip alone and comes back longing for Hisashi. With some cookies and a little magic, both their lives become a little brighter.
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	6:30 am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



Let it be known that Kuroo Tetsurou didn’t want to be here, in his stupidly stiff suit and listening to the drone of voices around him. He loves his job, make no mistake. However, being asked to go promote and scout overseas two weeks to Christmas Eve was ridiculous. He checks the time, 6:45pm in Newark, New Jersey. _I miss Hisashi’s warmth, his love and kiss._

Meanwhile, his boyfriend of seven years was at home moping because despite his best efforts, he was at home alone until the day before Christmas Eve. Kinoshita Hisashi is almost too miserable to enjoy the holiday until his phone rings.

Tetsurou’s voice reminds him of smoke and nutmeg, deep and soothing as Hisashi picks up.

“Sashi? Baby? It’s me, your Tetsu-bunny. I landed in New Jersey and got set up in the hotel room so I could call. I know it’s early back home.”

“Tetsu? I miss you so much. I’m so upset baking isn’t even helping. Chika says I’m being dramatic about missing you. It doesn’t change the fact that you’re over ten hours away in some ice cold country looking for future players to join the V-League when you should be watching Christmas movies with me!”

A gust of wind hits the window, nearly knocking Tetsurou upside his head. “Fucking hell. Baby, give me a moment to get on the bed. I nearly got taken out by a window, gods.”

Hisashi decides not to giggle at his boyfriends ordeal, but rather turn on his camera. He’s on their shared bed, dressed in bright red lingerie and matching garters and heels. His face is covered in mascara, soft green eyeshadow with dark red lipstick to finish it off.

When Kuroo looks up again, he pauses.

“Sashi? You look amazing, oh my god! When did you do all of this? Your makeup is astonishing and oh my god you’re a vision, my love. Can you move closer to the viewfinder for me?”

Hisashi crawls closer, batting his eyes seductively. “Hi Tetsu. Miss you.”

“You aren’t playing fair, babe! I’m literally 6,734.48 miles away! I can’t even touch, ah dammit!” Kuroo proceeds to pout, his nose matching the shade of pink his lips were. 

“Well maybe, I can fix that problem before you have to sleep and before I have my capstone class. Lay down on the bed for me, please?” 

The bed is ice cold as Tetsurou lays down on it, sinking his skin in. He shuts his eyes, imagining himself back in Tokyo, back with Hisashi and his touch.

“Good boy. Now, pull off those tight slacks of yours and your boxers please! Imagine I’m right there with you, tugging them off with my hands and kissing you. I want you to ache for me, Tetsurou. Can you do that for me? Let your brain sink in that need for me?”

Heavy pants and tears run down Tetsurou’s face. He can smell the cinnamon and nutmeg his boyfriend always has traces of on him in his nose. The pinpricks on his skin subside as Hisashi speaks again. 

“Could you get yourself for me? I wanna see you stroke your cock while I, ah bounce on this toy I got myself. I never thought it’d be useful til now, even though it’s custom made.” Kuroo looks up again and sees his boyfriend with one leg up, pressing his toy inside him while his cock wobbled steadily.

Kuroo envies Hisashi in this moment, if only for the fact that he misses being filled, misses Hisashi just sliding inside him and doing so much damage as he would him cry and shove himself in and out of Tetsurou. 

~x~

The decorations were finished and so was Tetsurou’s patience. Hisashi was in a bright red apron, and a fuzzy sweater. What was his true peril was Hisashi’s lace cutout sweater in ivory, exposing his shoulders and neck just enough to make his body tremble all over.

“Darling? You look tense. We have plenty of cookies if that’s the issue. I know you wait all year for my sweets, Tetsu.

“No. It’s your outfit. I want to _tear off you_ , gumdrop. I know I promised I’d behave all weekend, but it’s so hard. I wanna fuck you good, and eat your cookies after because they’re literally so divine. Hisashi, please. I’m begging you, sugar, baby boy, bunny.”

Kinoshita Hisashi, soon to be Kuroo Hisashi’s face was calm, yet unimpressed. 

“No. The cock ring stays on until tomorrow. You were bad on your business trip and played with yourself without asking first. You have to face the consequences, and you’re lucky I still decided to bake my orange cranberry cookies for you _despite_ your disobedience.” Hisashi walked over to Tetsurou, cooing at him and cradling his head.

Tetsurou pouted, his lower lip protruding out in a curve, eyes big as tea plates as Hisashi scowled at him for an ephemeral moment. He walked over to his pouty partner and kissed his head.

“I promise, just a bit longer bunny. It’s almost dinner time already, see? Help me frost these cookies and put them up and you can suck my cock off after, ok?” Hisashi cooed, knowing that his boyfriend adored giving head more than getting it. 

Kuroo followed like a puppy, getting caught up in his smell. Hisashi usually smelled like whatever he baked, but his underlying scent never changed from caramel and chocolate. 

“What should I do first? Get your flooding tools for your royal icing or ~”

Hisashi tugs on Tetsu’s arm, wrapping it around him, embracing the smell of lemon and sugar from his boyfriend. 

“Can you also grab the gingerbread house kit and piping bags for me please? We’re making the gingerbread house tonight and I wanna make it as cute as possible!”

“Of course, baby. Anything else before I get everything? Gumdrops for my gumdrop, perhaps?”

Hisashi laughed, cheerful as the music playing softly in the background. Kuroo gathered everything they needed and started making the royal icing.

The icing took the least time to do once they got set and started, Tetsurou began setting Hisashi’s tools up for him.

Then once he was done and Hisashi started, he dropped to his knees, murmuring, “May I, Your Grace?” 

Hisashi lifts his skirt, and Tetsurou crawls under. The smell of cinnamon and sugar was overwhelming his brain again as he nuzzled his cock. His mind drifted back to one of their earliest encounters as lovers, and he sighed as he kissed Hisashi’s tip again.

~x~

“You may, sweetheart.” Tetsuro starts sucking his fiance’s cock, drooling over the tip and pressing up against the veins. The way each twist leaves Kuroo breathless was always something Hisashi adored. He didn’t fully understand how he held all this power over a 6’2” volleyball promoter until Tetsurou explained to him one night over cookies.

“You are like this deity to me, because I admire how sweet and compassionate you have. You exude this ethereal and otherworldly aura to me, and as a result I kinda can’t help but be in awe of you?”

“So am I like a god to you? That seems kinda intense, babe.”

“I admire you, intensely and with reckless abandon. Daichi would describe it as emotional whiplash, because when I see you I go from sad to elated. It’s like you’re the Sun to me.”

“I’m really important to you? Baby, I’ll cry!”

Hisashi climbs into Tetsurou’s lap and nuzzles his neck before leaving a large hickey. 

“Yes. I like taking care of you, among other things.”

“Elaborate for me, please.”

“I kinda wish sucking your dick was my full time instead of working with the JVA some days, and when we do get intimate I wanna bottom and not think while you just use me.”

Hisashi quiets himself for a moment before turning back to Tetsurou.

“You’re cute when you say things like that. I’m sure we can help you relax. Let me care for you, baby?” Hisashi continues to bite Tetsurou, leaving a wave of purple across his body before shucking off his shorts.

Kuroo had never wanted anyone more, to sink into Hisashi’s desire and hand it over like a set of keys. He barely registered the warmth surrounding him as Hisashi bounced on his cock, guiding Tetsu’s hands to his hips to help control the speed.

“You haven’t even come yet and I’ve made you speechless, huh baby. Need a response though sugar. You want me to come inside you or on your face? Tetsurou, darling look at me.” Hisashi pulls Kuroo’s head to face him again and he melts.

The former Nekoma captain’s eyes are glazed over, his mouth wide open and drooling. He looks so desperate for me, his drool covering my fingers too. What a cute expression though. 

Hisashi kisses Tetsurou’s nose, gazing into his eyes before Kuroo nods a yes. “Inside, please. I wanna be full of you. Please, Sashi.”

When he wakes up he’s covered in blankets, and in a clean pair of boxers.

~x~

His mind returns to the present, where he takes Hisashi down his throat again, pressing his fingertips into his thighs.

“I see you’re enjoying yourself, sweetie. I’m about to start the gingerbread house, you wanna finish me off and come help? Tap once for yes, two for no baby.”

Hisashi feels three taps, and assumes his boyfriend means “I want to watch you because I’m clumsy, Hisashi”. He comes in Tetsurou’s mouth, some dripping out on his lips and cheeks.

Tetsurou shuffles out from beneath Hisashi, wobbling as he stands. Hisashi pets him, gazing into his eyes before giggling. “I see you struggled a bit. Swallow for me, love?” He swipes his thumb across Tetsurou’s bottom lip, catching a long line of cum and drool.

He obeys, the taste of Hisashi and his sweetness sinking down his throat before he’s captured in a kiss. “Gods, I love you so much baby. Go sit while I finish this last bit in the house, okay?”

“Yeah, Sashi. I’ll watch, you making all these sweets make me...happy. Like you’re so passionate and put so much love into every single thing you make. Like the caramels, perfectly brown and chewy! Your macarons make my heart sing. I still think about your baklava and cake sometimes. How can someone so sweet make such things just as they are?”

Hisashi hums, listening intently as his boyfriend continues his rambling. He checks the gingerbread house, seeing the walls have set before attaching the roof carefully.

“Now we wait for that to finish and I’ll grab the cookies out of the oven. Mittens please!”

Kuroo grabs Hisashi’s cat oven mitts, putting them on him. They kiss and Hisashi pulls three different cookie batches out of the oven, each one covering at least two pans. If he counts correctly, there are 108 cookies exactly. 

“Don’t even think about touching these, Tetsu. They’re for tomorrow with our friends. Now, go set the table while I warm dinner, ok?”

The rustling in Tetsurou’s pocket was making him anxious, but excited too. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hisashi. Seven years is a long time to know and love someone, and he loves Hisashi. 

Hisashi, on the other hand, is putting the final touches on the gingerbread house, including setting a bright diamond ring on top of the gingerbread roof. When he turns around and sees the table, he also sees Tetsuro on his knees.

“Hisashi, forgive me for making you wait so long. I wanted to do this right, because it’s _you_ and you deserve everything this world had to offer. I have loved you since we were young and you baked cookies for the college team because the captain felt homesick. I wanted to be the person worthy of all your sweetness. I wanted to give you room to be that person you thought you had to hide when we were nineteen. Sashi? Would you marry me and keep being the sweetness in our life together?”

Hisashi starts sniffling, and he pulls Tetsurou up so their eyes meet. He cradles Tetsu’s head in his hands as they kiss, the taste of cinnamon meeting on their tongues. They pull apart and Hisashi has tears in his eyes. 

“You’re ridiculous and lovely, you know that baby? Come see the gingerbread house and I’ll explain more.” Tetsurou follows Hisashi to the gingerbread house and gazes.

The house reminds Tetsurou of the one his grandmother kept for him, a present for his graduation. The gingerbread house is wide and multi-level, with frosting tinsel and gumdrops as lights. Once his eyes land on the top of the roof, it clicks for him.

“You..you’re proposing too, Sashi? I thought…”

“I was always gonna wait for you but I figured, why not now? Us being apart because you had work was just the final nail in the box. Now, let me go on about how much I love you so we can eat and snuggle, yeah?”

Tetsurou didn’t speak any more, overwhelmed by his boyfriend and his earnest thoughts. 

“When we first met, I honestly thought you were a tiny bit of a sleazeball. Then we had that Biology class and you basically blew me out of the water everytime we got partnered up and that kinda pissed me off, until you came over to study with Chikara one night. You were babbling about how you didn't know how to make me like you. Chika suggested cookies because of my sweet tooth. When you finally gave me them, they were burnt but it made me realize something.”

“That I cannot bake for shit, my love?” Hisashi cackles at the remark before flicking Tetsurou.

“No, that your heart was good despite your efforts. Will you marry me, Kuroo Tetsurou? Let me be the sugar while you handle the spice in our lives, forever?”

At this point, both lovers are sniffling. “Yes Hisashi, I’ll marry you! Will you still marry me too?” 

Hisashi giggles, kissing Tetsu, his fiance Tetsurou all over his cheeks. “Yes, Tetsu, I’ll marry you too baby.”

Dinner is a blur and Kuroo is sobbing all dinnertime as he gazes at Hisashi lovingly.

It’s 6:30 am when Kuroo wakes up, Hisashi wrapped around him. _I’m so lucky to love him, gods._


End file.
